With the development of flat display technology, most of the traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatuses have been replaced by the flat display apparatuses. In general, the common flat display apparatuses include liquid crystal display apparatuses, organic light emitting diode display apparatuses, electrophoretic display apparatuses, etc. Among them, the liquid crystal display apparatuses have the highest popularizing rate.
Based on the viewing angle, the conventional liquid crystal display apparatuses can be roughly divided into the narrow viewing angle liquid crystal display apparatuses and the wide viewing angle liquid crystal display apparatuses. The narrow viewing angle liquid crystal display apparatus has higher privacy, and the wide viewing angle liquid crystal display apparatus is suitable for more than one person at the same time.
However, users may have different displaying needs depending on the actual situations. The conventional liquid crystal display apparatus cannot be switched between a narrow viewing angle mode and a wide viewing angle mode, it is quite inconvenient for users.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.